freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 033
Trauma is the thirty-third chapter of the Freezing series, second chapter of Volume 6 and ninth chapter of the 10th Nova Clash Arc. Synopsis Cassie, continues to stab Satellizer in the shoulder, trying to break free from Satellizer's grip. Satellizer then activates her wings of light, and is able to over power Cassie, having used both Tempest turn and Accel, at the same time. Satellizer, then continues her pursuit of Cassie, telling Kazuya the fight was not over. Cassie then remembers the day, she had been told having 90% compatibility rate with her stigmata. Her father being overjoyed, then put her through extraneous training to become a top class Pandora. Cassie then gets a cell phone, from her non Pandora friends, but it is destroyed by her father stating that she was better then them. Cassie cries, and her nanny comforts her, telling her that one of her stories, has sparked and interest in one of the publishers, and that she should do what she wants not what her father wants. Cassie's father learns of this, and fires the Nanny, for going against his wishes, and slaps Cassie. Cassie then accepts her fate as a Pandora. Cassie, in Nova form, stands up and begins to speak, much to Kazuya's and Satellizer's surprise. Summary Nova Form Cassie Lockheart has stabbed an already beaten down Satellizer L. Bridget in her shoulder when the West Genetics Pandora refuses to allow her to leave. Refusing to give up, Satellizer activates her "Wings of Light," the first time she's done so consciously, and she accelerates. Cassie looks to her front and back, revealing that Satellizer has used Tempest Turn on top of her Accel, only to turn this into a brand new skill. Satellizer's attack comes from the front and she breaks through Cassie's enhanced Volt Weapon with sheer power. The tip of her blade then shatters a fragment of the Nova crystal in Cassie's chest. The Stigmata releases a powerful flash and small explosion that pushes back both Pandora. Satellizer immediately jumps back to fight, but Cassie seems defeated. Kazuya rushes to Satellizer, but she tells him to stand back as the fight is not over. A voice tells Cassie that she will be a Pandora, the strongest Pandora. It is then revealed that Cassie is remembering the day she was told that she is over 90% compatible for Stigmata. When her father was told, he was overjoyed and put Cassie through strenuous training to become an excellent Pandora. However, Cassie steadily realized that becoming a Pandora was a decision that was made for her, not one she chose. Cassie soon discovered the love for reading and books. However, when Cassie's friends bought her a cellphone, her father destroyed it, telling her not to make friends with normal humans because she is superior to them. Her nanny comforted her and told Cassie that a publishing company was interested in publishing one of Cassie's stories. She told Cassie that she should follow her dreams and do what she wants, rather than become a Pandora for her father's sake. Later, her father slapped her and fired her nanny for opposing him. Cassie finally gave up and accepted that she would become a Pandora. Cassie then gets up and speaks in Nova Form, startling both Satellizer and Kazuya. Event Notes *Satellizer L. Bridget vs. Cassie Lockheart continues. **Satellizer is now able to activate "Wings of Light" at will. **Satellizer performs the Accel-Tempest for the first time. *Cassie's background is explained. Trivia *Début of Accel-Tempest, first deployed and invented by Satellizer L. Bridget. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters